


"Do You Love Me?"

by sithgem



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Love Hotels, M/M, POV Third Person, Suggestive Themes, Undecided Relationship(s), a little bit of, not sure what to call this though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithgem/pseuds/sithgem
Summary: Feelings are confusing. That's all Amami could say when he thought about Ouma Kokichi





	

"... Ran-chan?"

Amami squinted down to Ouma who was resting on his chest, tucked underneath the blankets of the love hotel's bed. Ouma had been sleepily drawing circles into his - friend's? Lover's? Partner's? He didn't have quite a label for it yet - chest while Amami attempted to get some rest. They'd been talking throughout the day, about the killing game, about the trials, about what would happen next, as they had been for a few weeks now. Moments like these, where everything was quiet, even when they were laying together like this, were so rare that it almost felt surreal. To have that silence broken was both a relief and a grim reminder that there was no peace anymore. Not inside the prison. Even with Ouma, there would never be a moment in his life, so long as he lived inside this school, that he would be able to rest as he did before. It wasn't Ouma's fault for this reminder, he knew that, but it still made his reply come out in a bitter hiss.

"Yeah?"

Ouma looked up at him, eyes wide, his finger missing a beat in the rhythmic circles he'd been tracing. He tightened his jaw, and blinked.

"Do you love me?"

Amami paused. Then, he pulled himself up a bit more from his spot on the bed, Ouma's body slack, sliding further down his torso. He propped himself up on his shoulders and stared at him.

"Why do you ask?" 

Ouma tapped his fingers along the exposed part of Amami's ribs peeking out from his shirt. 

"We've been doing this since the first murder, Ran-chan," Ouma hummed. "We've come up to the hotel to get some privacy, we've talked, and we've slept in this bed together. If I were someone else, watching us, I'd most likely come to the conclusion that we're dating.

"But... we don't do things that I see Kaede and Shuichi doing, since they're dating. We don't hold hands when we're walking, or kiss, or sneak off into Kirumi's room and fool around when she's out cleaning the hallways -"

"Kaede and Shuichi do _not_ have sex in Kirumi's room, Ouma."

"That's what you say, but you don't exactly pay attention to them much, do you?"

"Are you saying you watch Kaede and Shuichi have sex?"

"Don't be silly Ran-chan ~ ! I just listen to what they say _before_ they have sex, and find out where, when, and how they're gonna do it."

"Right..."

"But! I'm not talking about Kaede and Shuichi right now. I'm talking about you. And me, but mostly you. So what of it? Do you love me?"

Amami stared at Ouma for a long moment.

"... Ouma, do you love me?"

"Don't change the subject." Ouma's tone sharpened. "Do you love me?"

"Why would you care if you didn't?"

"I never said I didn't love you. Stop twisting my words and answer me."

"What does it matter to you either way?"

"It's a yes or no question, Ran-chan. Stop avoiding it. Yes. Or. No."

Amami paused.

"... I haven't thought about that," he replied. 

"How?" Ouma asked, picking his head up. "How have you not once considered that you may have feelings for me?"

"I don't know." Amami pulled away from Ouma. "I just... I don't know. I wanted someone to talk to. You were willing. I never thought..."

"You never thought what?"

"I never thought we'd be... Doing this. Coming to the hotel, sleeping together - not - you know what I mean. Ugh. I didn't think... I didn't think that you'd. Tell me so much about you, and your life when we're just lying here together. And us just. Sharing stories and telling jokes and laughing together, and... I didn't think this would happen."

"Did you now?"

"And what like you did?"

"I figured. After you said you needed someone to talk to, I had my fantasies. Just fantasies, though. I wanted this to happen, don't get me wrong, but I'm in the same position as you, Ran-chan."

"... Does that mean you love me?"

"... Does that mean you do too?"

Amami swallowed.

"... I'm not sure. But... I think I might."

Ouma's eyes widened. Then, he smiled.

"I'm not sure either," he said. "But..." Ouma adjusted himself so that he was resting his head on Amami's head again. "I might, too." 

Amami let out a breathy, nervous laugh, running a hand through Ouma's hair. 

"Heh... So that settles that then." Amami chuckled.

"That it does." Ouma closed his eyes. "So does that mean we can do those things Kaede and Shuichi do?"

Amami made a small choking noise.

"Are you asking to have sex with me!?"

"So perverted, Ran-chan!" Ouma smirked. "I just want to kiss you." He moved to straddle Amami's hips, hands on either of his shoulders. "But, if you wanna go that fast, I can oblige ~."

"Stop," Amami put a hand on Ouma's. "I like you, Ouma Kokichi. I don't know if I love you yet, but I like you. But I don't have time to buy into your games just so you'll like me, too. So please, at least for now, just. Respect how I want to do this. I'm sorry if this isn't how you _fantasized_ this would happen. But if I do end up loving you, I don't... I don't want it to have started by you joking around with this to me. You _mean_ something to me, Ouma. I don't want you to equate my feelings solely to me wanting to fuck you. Because that's not... That's not what I want."

Ouma's smirk faded.

"... What do you want then?" He asked.

"... I want you to love me for who I am," Amami said. "I don't want you saying you like me just to get sex."

"That's not what I want at all!" Ouma drew back. His eyes went wide. "I-I don't want to use you. A-At all! I just..." Ouma grabbed his scalp. "I-I don't wanna fuck this up. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I just-"

Amami quickly moved to hold Ouma's hand.

"H-Hey," he whispered. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm sorry I assumed-"

Ouma suddenly looked up at him, his grip on his head loosening and his frightened expression vanished, replaced by a sly smile. Tears were still poking out from the corners of his eyes though.

"It's alright, Ran-chan ~," he giggled, sniffling. "I'm okay! I'm glad you knew what you were doing though~!"

Amami paused.

"... Right," he said. "So... We're dating now then?"

"Yup!" Ouma wiped his eyes, still beaming. "... I still do want to kiss you, you know?"

Amami waited for Ouma to look back up at him before smiling. He took his cheek into his hand and rubbed a circle against it. Ouma felt his heart race as he reached to touch Amami's own cheek, drawing him closer in. Amami laughed, stopping him.

"Not right now," he whispered. "I don't think I'm... Ready for that, yet."

Ouma blinked, then chuckled.

"Right," he said. "I can wait."

"Thanks," Amami breathed. He smirked. "But, Ouma."

"Yes-?"

Amami gave Ouma a light peck on the cheek. Ouma stopped, then turned red as a beet, burying his face into his palms. Amami laughed, softly.

"I just wanted to see if I could make you blush," he explained. "And it seems like I can."

"Shut up," Ouma pushed him away, falling over onto his side, taking a pillow with him to cover his face. Amami laughed again, patting his head, and pulled the blankets back over the two of them. He smiled at his - friend? Lover? Partner? - Amami wasn't sure what he'd label him - and closed his eyes.

Maybe Amami was wrong. Maybe he could find peace in this place, even with Ouma.

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy im alive. i know i know none of y'all care but. im back baby. for how long idk but. hey. here i am


End file.
